


Zelda's Flight

by SaniCarmander



Series: The Crack AU (Legend of Zelda) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Insanity, Letter, Magic, Quest, Self Confidence Issues, Series, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaniCarmander/pseuds/SaniCarmander
Summary: Shortly after the events of Four Swords Adventures, Zelda is plagued by a sense of guilt and incompetence, as well as some disturbing memories of Vaati. Futhermore, Link's recent behavior has made her come to question the nature of the Four Sword and its effects on its chosen wielder. Perhaps out of a sense of duty, perhaps out of a desire to correct past wrongs, the Princess steals away with the Four Sword, leaving this note to her father behind.





	Zelda's Flight

_Dear Father, King of Hyrule_

    By the time you read this, should my plan succeed, I will be far outside of Hyrule Castle. This is not a decision I’ve made overnight, and it is not one I expect you will understand. Nonetheless, before you send your troops after me, please allow me to explain myself. Reflect carefully upon my words, and try to understand what I, your daughter, am feeling.  
    I am not strong enough to be queen of this kingdom. You are becoming old, though I see you desperately trying to hide your failing health from both your subjects and myself. It pains me for your own sake, but it has brought to fruit a more selfish worry of mine. My title as Crown Princess weighs upon me like stones. My frail arms, knowing nothing harsher than a silk glove, cannot yet carry this weight.  
    You’ve primed me my whole life for my future role as queen. I devoted myself to studies of magic, prayer, familiarization with the old texts, and legends describing the sacred powers passed down the royal bloodline. These old histories affected me in ways which neither my tutors nor you ever saw. I took pride in my stock, knowing I descended from such capable and determined rulers, never failing to support their kingdom in its time of need. The princess would always stand alongside a chosen hero, working together to keep evil forces at bay. It was so in the Twilight Era, with the noble Zelda Brigitte, who expertly danced a political song, feigning surrender before striking down evil itself. It was so even before then, in the Era of the Hero of Time, with the legendary Zelda Sheik. This tradition continues to the deep past of our exalted ancestress, Duchess of the Surface, which some sources claim to be the first reincarnation of the goddess herself.  
    I never doubted my capacity to fulfill the same role, should the need arise. How could I, raised in the way you raised me? Each hour of my life has been spent in prayer, in study, and in mastery of the sacred power within my body. I grew more skillful, I was praised as a bright pupil, told I held the makings of a fine queen. I always believed it. Sometimes, I would wonder if the reality of troubles I might face as queen were not quite different from my imaginings. After all, it is often said that “talk is cheap.” I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind, knowing that only time and experience could answer my questions, could allow me to prove my abilities to myself.  
    I was careless and conceited. That day, when I gathered the maidens and Link in the Elemental Sanctuary, I felt confident despite my misgivings. One thing worried me, which I could not speak aloud. Many assumed it was the vibrations of Ganon’s reincarnation which led to my worries over Vaati’s seal. The evil in the air was a ready-made excuse, but in truth there was more. Perhaps I wasn’t as calm as I said. The truth is that Vaati had come to me in my dreams. Almost nightly, beginning a month prior to that day, I saw him. I saw him not in the hideous form which Link came to know, but as a handsome Hylian man with long purple hair and pale skin. He was in pain, father. Some nights he simply howled in frustration, some nights he wept in despair. At moments he repented for his actions, most of the time he felt wrathful and angry. He cursed the goddesses, the blood of the hero, a man named “Ezlo,” and our family, all for what had been done to him… I pitied him. He was insane and dangerous, but in terrible agony. At last, he realized I was seeing into his world. He cursed me too. He said such awful things, father, I daren’t repeat them here. He showed me into his memories, into a time where he took yet another form, that of a small forest creature called a “Picori.” I saw how he betrayed this “Ezlo” man, acquiring his Hylian body, how he attempted to take the power of the gods for his own. All the legends are true, father. Vaati’s greed was his downfall. But I couldn’t help but wonder if his mistakes truly merited an eternity of darkness within that seal. I never could speak back to him, but I think he could see a vision of me just as I saw a vision of him. I wonder if he saw how I wept for him.  
    But it did eventually occur to me that, my pity for him aside, his recent penetration into my dreams was caused by a magical disturbance. It seemed prudent to check on the seal, but I think perhaps I was hoping for… something. Maybe part of me wanted to see the man, to help him, much as he frightened me. I convinced myself that I’d be more than enough to deal with him.  
    You know well what happened. I walked my maidens right into Ganon’s trap, and forced Link to break Vaati’s seal. I can’t tell you how shocked I was when a monster emerged, rather than the handsome man I saw in my visions. I think he took that horrible form because it most reflected the condition of his heart. And I, for my own part, proved myself utterly useless. Link split his own body and freed our land. I, the Crown Princess responsible for this mess, simply waited at that tower.  
    I spent more time than I’d like in the company of the monster Vaati. It was clear that this monster kept nothing of the real Vaati but his name. This creature was nothing but the worst parts of him, holding none of the memories he had shared with me nor the humanity I had seen in his tears. In fact, he didn’t even seem to recognize me most of the time. Bereft of his sense of self, left with nothing but his hatred and vengeance, he senselessly wreaked chaos over the kingdom, and my heart wept. I tried to talk to him, with reasoning left as my only weapon. I asked him about himself, about his past, just hoping I could reach him. Most of the time he answered with such crass, vile language which again I do not care to repeat, but it was clear he hadn’t a clue what I was talking about. One name he did seem to remember was this “Ezlo.” One night he had reduced me to tears with the unseemly things he’d say toward me, and in desperation I cried out, “Ezlo! Don’t you remember Ezlo! EZLO!!” He got quiet for a moment and then flew into a terrible rage. I’ve never been so frightened, and I didn’t need further reassurance when he promised to use my skin for boot leather should I speak that name again.  
    If Link hadn’t come to save me when I did, perhaps I too would have become just as insane as Vaati. I was truly, utterly helpless. Much as I would have loved to vanquish Vaati myself, I had it not in my power. All I could do was create a bridge to the Palace of Winds, and urge Link to fight my battle for me. That’s weighed heavily on my conscience, that I sent Link to fight against Vaati, when it was my actions which forced Link to break Vaati’s seal in the first place.  
    You've seen how Link has been lately. We were always such good friends, father, but he's become so distant from myself, from everybody. He disappears for days at a time and turns back up in tatters. Given that there are hardly any monsters left in Hyrule, I've come to fear he's doing this to himself. Fighting with his doubles, trying to sort out which one of them is the "real" Link.  
    The power of the Four Sword is driving him mad, father. That sword's power is terrible, horrendous. Legend always described it as such a wondrous object, capable of quadrupling one's power. What I've come to realize is that the records fail to mention the price of that power. The sword, I believe, operates by finding the schisms within the wielder. It dissects their personality and forces them to confront multiple faces of their thoughts as if they were another person. This is no endeavor of healthy soul-searching. Consider, father, how much time you yourself must spend repressing other impulses you may have, thoughts and ideas which are not the "real" you. Now imagine these other sides of you were made just as real and tangible as the you you thought was real. Would you not begin to question your sense of self?  
    Link is at war with himself, just as I am, and I intend to put an end to it. Tonight, he sleeps in the castle with the Four Sword at his side. I will take that dangerous blade far, far away from here. Away from Link, away from Vaati, away from the Elemental Sancturary. I will seal it elsewhere once an appropriate place is found, and none but I will know where it comes to rest. The Four Sword, a blade which offers great power, sacred power, but which has driven one man to insanity and one boy to confusion... It will not be destroyed, as its power may be needed again one day. But hidden it must be, until the time destiny calls upon it. Consider this retribution for my failures.  
    This is my quest, a quest to understand and relocate the Four Sword. I will undertake it alone, and I will come back stronger, wiser, prepared to be queen. Do your best to find me. I do believe you'll find my magic more potent than you remember.

 _With love and all due respect,_  
_Zelda Anneliese Hyrule, Crown Princess of Hyrule_  
_and Your Daughter_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on DeviantArt!
> 
> https://drbadassphd.deviantart.com/


End file.
